Crown Jewels
by slam a revolving door
Summary: Princesses and sisters: Crystal and Adriene have never been more different. So what happens when Crystal makes a foolish decision of the heart and Adriene is left with her fiance's servant? Chaos, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do not own fairytales. We do not own Ever After.

**Claimer: **But we do own this story.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is my first time in Fairytales… and hopefully not my last. I am writing this fanfic in conjunction with **drugged-on-chocolate.** I write **Crystal's** point of view, and she writes **Adriene's.** It all works out. Please R&R? 

**CHAPTER 1**

**Adriene:**

Everyone always tells me that my parents had a whirlwind romance that would last through the ages. And they do, but what about us? I mean I'm sixteen, and still there is nobody at court who I'd even think about talking to…They're all so…dreary.

But I'm Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Adriene of France and my grandmother wants me to find myself a husband. But I just want to have FUN and TRAVEL and see things that Leonardo Da Vinci told me about when I was a little child sitting listening to his stories about flying machines and shoes that let you walk on water.

Why can't I leave the ruling the country to Crystal? My younger sister seems fine with the whole idea.

My life simply rotates around balls and functions and dinners and courtiers. My father groans whenever my mother tells him of another one, but he goes and smiles politely and then they both run off to their university and hide.

How I wish I could do such a thing, and yet somehow whenever I try to hide someone finds me.

I

**Crystal**:

Mother always told me that no matter who I was; no matter what I was, I had the power to change the world. But with Adriene lies the true balance of power. My sister is the crown princess to France. Me? I'll probably just end up wedding some rich noble with a heart of stone, and not a drop of love for me. But if that's what Mother and Father want, I suppose I can have no objections.

I don't want to be a bride. I want to have the power to change the world. Maybe just to change France. But I don't have the courage. Adriene has that courage. I admire her for that. She knows exactly what she wants, and somehow, I know she's going to get it. She's going to make a great queen one day. And I will be her most loyal subject.

Crystal:

The sun is shining brightly through the shadow of my draperies. I open my eyes and blink a little, trying to get used to the light.

"Good morning, your highness." Fiona, my handmaiden, walks in. I can never understand how she knows exactly when to enter my room. "How are you this morning, highness?" I have given up trying to get her to call me by my name. I suppose that retaining the use of 'highness' preserves a sense of propriety and respect. It's hard enough to respect me anyway.

"I'm good, thanks, Fiona… and yourself?"

Fiona flushes and drops a curtsey.

"I'm well, thank you…"

"What is the message today from Mother and Father?"

"They are in the dining hall. Waiting for you so they may commence breakfast."

"Right."

Fiona helps me dress, and twists my hair back. I sit, still and unmoving, while she engages in the mundane chores that are essential to life in the royal family.

"Done?" I ask, trying not to show my impatience.

"Yes, your highness." –yet another curtsey

Fiona opens the door for me, and I descend the tower stairs.

"Good morning Father…Mother…" It is my turn to curtsey. But as I drop my gaze demurely, I feel a slight pang. Adriene, Mother, and Father… they all look so alike, with their dark hair and confident airs. I am the misfit in our family. My hair is a honey brown, and my eyes are a distinctive green. I am so different… and those differences make me awkward.

"Good morning Crystal." Father speaks for all of them. "Come… sit…"

I sit and busy myself with my food, taking care to sit up straight and appear interested. I always don't know what to do around my family.

**Adriene:**

Sometimes people have these perceptions about you, and they are completely untrue. Take me for instance (Yes I am trying to make a point here) people always look at me and say "there will be a good queen for our nation," what if I don't want it? I mean, I do want it, and yet I don't? Oh I'm not making any sense here am I?

What I mean is that life deals certain people certain cards, some are born poor and are forced to become servants, others? Well, others are born to privilege and with that come certain obligations.

I walk down the hallowed stairs with an assortment of maids following me shaking their heads in frustration over the state of my gown. I'd just gotten back from my morning ride and I really couldn't be bothered getting changed for breakfast. I walk into the breakfast room

"Morning Mother, Father." I greet them. I see a book on the table in front of them. Utopia. "Reading this again?" I ask my mother as I sit down in a chair and flip through the ancient book. A wedding present from my mother's stepsister on their wedding.

I take a slice of toast off a plate and am about to lift it to my lips when my sister Crystal walks in. "Come…sit," my father tells her

The differences between us are so acute - take for instance the fact that she is formal around everyone whereas I am so informal that I have to be warned before delegates from other countries arrive.

Crystal sits down, her back remaining ramrod straight, staring so hard into her food that I want to slap her.

Mother looks at Crystal and asks her if everything is all right. That is how it goes most mornings: Crystal acting awkwardly and both my parents not sure how to treat it.

We usually spend the time in silence, usually that is until my grandmother walks in.

"Henry," she shrills. "Henry, the Spaniards are coming again, this time they're bringing their son with them."

Father groans and stands up, "Excuse me girls, duty calls." I smile as Mother rolls her eyes.

Another lady walks in followed closely by her husband, the lady is my step-aunt Jacqueline and the man is her husband Commander Laurent.

"Danielle, Please help, Louise is having a heart attack over the linen for the Spaniards arrival."

My mother smiles and asks if the world will stop spinning if she doesn't do something. I smile as she goes away and then it is just Crystal and I alone in the room with only a table of toast between us.

**Crystal:**

Well. This is suitably awkward. Mother and Father have made their hasty exits, and I am left in the dining hall with Adriene. My sister and I have never really gotten along. Oh, don't get me wrong, we have never fought, or argued, but we have never talked or laughed together either.

It's strange.

Adriene sits there, determinedly not looking at me. Finally, the tension in this room is so thick, that I cannot stand it any longer.

"Adriene?"

She makes no reply.

"Adriene? You are aware that I exist, aren't you?"

She has to look at me now.

"I know." She says, sounding extremely bored.

"Do I even matter to you?" I don't know what possesses me to say these things. It is so… unlike me. "No, wait, don't answer. Please don't answer. I'm sorry. I'm babbling. I don't know what I'm saying." I dab at my mouth with my napkin, and stand up gracefully.

The butler opens the door for me. I sweep majestically from the room.

**Adriene:**

I sigh and stand up slowly placing the faded copy of Utopia on the table. I stalk out of the room to follow my sister. The Butler nods to me in the hall.

"Where'd she go?" I ask.

"She ran off to the river ma'am, down past the rose garden." I thank the butler kindly.

But she stays inside reading all day, since when does she go outside? She doesn't even ride a horse for fear of it messing her skirts, I think as I run through the castle and out into the rose garden. From the small stage in the middle of the garden I can see my sister sitting at the riverbank not seeming to care that her skirts are caked in mud or that water is lapping at her feet. I walk slowly over to her and lean against a tree facing my younger sister.

"I've never been a sister to you have I?" I say softly, almost scared of what Crystal might say in reply.

"You've been all you can." Crystal says staring out into the river. "And that's all I can ask for, right?"

"No, I've run away the few times you ask me to be a sister. I'm sorry I guess, but I don't really know what I want at the moment" I try to explain what I was thinking.

"Don't change for me." Crystal seems to be warning me. "I'm fine, I've coped for the last fourteen years, why worry now?"

"Then why are you out here letting your dress get soaked in mud? Maybe because for the past fourteen years I've been too conceited to realize that you were there."

"So you think that I'm just a pampered little royal snob?" Now she is accusing me. "Adriene, I've been here so many countless times you just didn't know. You don't know me."

I sigh and let my head fall to the tree I am leaning against. "No. I don't know you, I guess that's what I'm trying to get at here, I don't know my own sister and that scares me

"You're trying really hard, aren't you?"

I almost laugh. "Is it that obvious?"

"But... Adriene... Addy..."

"You haven't called me that in years" I remember when she would come running down the hall calling out that name.

"I know." She let nothing show, not emotion no recognition.

I finally admit something. "I miss it.

Still she refuses to let me in. "You're only doing this because you think you don't know me. You can go back to your normal existence."

"No, I'm doing this because I know that I don't know you."

"You won't miss what you've never had."

"Why not?"

"I'm... not you. I'm not made to fit in."

I laugh to myself. "I think our parents find the fact that there's only one of me a good thing. So you're different that isn't a bad thing."

"Look in the river, Adriene. Look in the river Look at yourself."

"What am I looking for?"

"Look at Mother. Look at Father. Then look at me. Doesn't that say anything?"

I look at both of our reflections. True there are differences, but there are also similarities. "Nothing except that you take after Mother's mother, from the painting of her even I know that you have her eyes."

"Adriene, don't fib."

"I'm not!"

"There isn't any painting of her, there never was."

"Haven't you seen it? Mother has it in her dressing room"

"I...I've never been... there…"

"Her friend Gustav's father did it of her mother right before she died."

Crystal doesn't say a word; instead she looks out over the river to the opposite bank. A stony silence enveloped her.

"Then get up of that mud patch and I will show you, " I decide to take control, or at least attempt to.

"That's exactly what I mean." She says quietly.

"What?"

"You think you're the only one in the family who runs around like a maniac, the only one who gets dirty? Don't interrupt!"

"I wasn't going to." I try to defend myself.

"You just did," she points out.

I sigh. "Fine, go on then".

"I am more like you than you think, I am more different than you know. I ride. I swim. I run. And I sit in mud patches."

" Since when? I've never seen you ride".

"You've never seen me outside of the dining hall." I hate her logic.

"True, but I'm always outside, I would have seen you... wouldn't I?"

"Have you?" she asks slowly

"Well no." I realize. "That's why I thought you were in the library"

"Adriene... do you even know where the library is? Where my library is?"

"Yes...your library?"

"My library."

"You have a library?" For a moment there I am transported back to childhood and want a library simply because my sister had one.

"You know the one where I spend most of my time in? When I'm not outside in an invisibility shroud so you can't see me? I've seen you riding so many times you just haven't seen me you just weren't looking"

"I'm sorry" I sigh not sure what else to say.

"Maybe you didn't want to see?"

"Crystal...I...I..."

"Maybe you didn't care? Maybe this is just your way of making yourself feel better?"

I have to interrupt her, "Don't say that".

"Making yourself less guilty?"

"No" is all I can say.

"As in, 'at least you tried?'"

"Crystal please"

"Well, forget it. I don't need this"

Without another word Crystal stands up from her mud patch and dives into the river.

As I watch her swim away I whisper under my breath, "And I do?"

I hitch up my skirts once again and begin the long trudge up to the castle to get changed.

**Crystal:**

I just had to get away. I didn't want to know what she would say next. I only knew that she couldn't swim. All that time when she was pattering around, showing off on her horse, I was perfecting my riding skills, my swimming skills – in private. That's one thing about Adriene. She likes to publicise things. She likes everyone to know if she's achieved something.

Me? I'm a private person. That's why Father had my library made for me. So I wouldn't have to bump into all the cousins and uncles and courtiers who come in to giggle over Father's picture. Or even Daniel's. Dear Daniel. How I miss you. Maybe if you were still with us, we wouldn't have to be like this.

Maybe we would be happy.

Now, I sit in my library, drumming my fingers against the tabletop. Acting on an impulse, I reach over and start writing a letter.

Dear Daniel,

How are you? It seems so strange writing to you when I haven't for so long. I don't know if Adriene or Mother or Father write either. I don't think they do. That's just another thing that makes me so different, I guess. Oh well.

What are you doing with your life now? How is it to be free? I wish I could join you.

I miss you.

Crystal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tales. Or Ever After.

Claimer: we do own this story.

A/N: Thank you to **embracing, **for being our only reviewer.

**embracing: **you don't have to have seen the movie to understand it. You can just take it as a random unrelated story, and that'll work as well. I'll change the summary later to make it easier to understand… and get rid of the Ever After thing, just in case it confuses people. :D Thank you!

Chapter 2 

**Adriene:**

While Crystal is lord knows where, I change into one of many gowns and walk down to the gardens; the smell of roses is somewhat calming when I feel like hitting something.

I turn a corner through the maze that I had memorized from the age of six, and there, sitting in the middle is a boy. Well, not a boy, he looks older than myself; but not an adult yet. There are no lines of worry on his dark face boarded by dark brown hair. His chocolate eyes scan the book in his hands as he relaxes on the bench.

I cough quietly, only to gain his attention. Immediately he is up and in a bow to me. "Your highness," he mutters.

"Please, tell me, who are you?"

"I am Alejandro. Pleased to make your royal acquaintance." As his lips brushes my outstretched hand I scan my memory for where I had heard that name before. But all those thoughts disappear as he stands up and smiles at me.

**Crystal:**

After I asked my maid to make sure the letter reached Daniel, I decided to take a walk.

I meander aimlessly around the corridors. Perhaps I can go to the gardens. I can usually hide there. As I tread the grass, making no sound in my bare feet, I see two figures at the end of the gardens. Their voices come drifting back to me.

I walk closer.

"Your highness."

"Please, tell me, who are you?" Ah. It's my sister's voice.

"I am Alejandro. Pleased to make your royal acquaintance." Alejandro. The Spanish prince. I remember his name.

Neither party sees me as I move stealthily closer. Their eyes are locked on each other's. I can't help it. I am drawn towards them by a strange magnetic force that I cannot understand.

Not wishing to startle anyone, I clear my throat.

Adriene jumps. Alejandro steps back, I can see surprise in his eyes. He is remarkably handsome.

"Crystal!" Adriene recovers first. "Where did you come from?"

"Behind you as usual." I say coldly. "You weren't watching"

I wish you- Oh, Crystal, this is Alejandro." She gestures to the boy behind her. I am not really sure if he is counted as a boy. He is carefree… yet mature. I have never seen anything like him before. Adriene continues. "Alejandro, this is my sister." She smiles at him, and I can almost see sparks fly.

"Pleased to meet you." He is charming and polite, that is for sure.

"The pleasure is all mine." I tell him. Politeness can't hurt when you're speaking to a foreign royal, can it? "How are you liking France?" Mother always asks these questions.

"Very well, thank you." Adriene looks on desperately from the side. I can hardly blame her.

"It is very different to Spain." I smile.

"Yes... that it is indeed." He laughs. He has a nice laugh. Adriene almost melts at the sight of his smile. I would laugh if I hadn't been talking to the Spanish Prince.

"Spain? What is Spain like?" Adriene injects into the conversation hastily.

"Your mother is Queen Gabrielle?" I say at almost the same time. Alejandro looks slightly confused, as if not sure which question to answer first. I make a little nod, to signify that he can answer hers first.

"Yes. She was once engaged to your father." He chooses to answer my question instead. I suppose it is a lot less complex than Adriene's.

"I remember." I reply, laughing slightly. "She left the altar."

"So did our father." Adriene interrupts.

"Because they understood each other." I finish, rewarding Adriene with one of my most withering gazes.

"Yes!" Alejandro laughs, mirth sparkling from those warm eyes.

"That's what I've been told." Adriene smiles at him.

"That must have promoted good relations between our countries." I say, trying to sound diplomatic. I don't know if it worked though. Maybe I sound pretentious. But here is a good opportunity to practice my social and presentation skills.

"Yes... Mother is always so grateful." Alejandro says warmly. Adriene looks slightly stunned. I wonder why?

"And I'm sure Father is too." I reply, taking advantage of the sudden silence. "And Mother."

"She'd have to be, without your mother, Alejandro, she wouldn't be married to my father." Adriene has obviously recovered.

"Have you been shown around the castle?" I tire of the conversation.

"No, not yet." Alejandro smiles. He knows what is coming. We understand each other so well.

"Well, let us show you." Adriene says eagerly. She is always so friendly.

"I don't mean to be rude, your highness…" My voice trails off as I think of an excuse to get away.

"Please. Call me Alej." He grins at me, his eyes shining with hilarity. He knows that I am trying to get away. Maybe he has used this tactic before?

"Certainly." I reply, still stalling.

"Call me Addy" I am startled. But I only let it show for a minute. No one has called Adriene Addy since I stopped.

"Well, Alej, I have to go for my riding lesson now." I smile in relief. He is laughing at me. I can see it in his eyes. "Perhaps 'Addy' would like to show you around?" I put a false emphasis on 'Addy'. Alej isn't smiling anymore. He is looking from Adriene to myself in slight confusion.

"Of course, come this way, we could go down the village." Adriene ignores his curious glances.

"Riding lesson! My goodness, you are accomplished!" Alej isn't convinced. Perhaps he thinks he'll get a lot more information from me than from Adriene.

"No, not really" I reply honestly.

"I love riding. Would you like me to come with you?" I smile and our gaze interlocks.

"Well..." I try to think of an excuse without sounding rude, not that it matters. His gaze is so intense… so searching…

"Honestly, go with Crystal, i shall see you at dinner, I'm sure." Adriene has misinterpreted our piercing gaze.

"No, I think Adriene wishes to accompany you." I tell Alej. He understands immediately. "Besides, I'm not doing very much. how about if I go riding with you later?" Compromises are always good. I can't believe it though. I'm being nice to my sister. Who has ignored me for the past fourteen years. It feels good.

"That would be great." Alej sounds so enthusiastic that I wince slightly.

"Good. How about you go with Adriene now then?" Wow… subtle hint gone wrong.

"Sure. I look forward to it." Alej's eyes are twinkling. "See you later!"

"Bye!" I say with the level of cheerfulness that only I can muster.

"I'll see you later Crystal." Adriene says softly. I stare at for a moment.

"Yes."

**Adriene:**

I watch her walk off towards the stables, confused. Why would she be so nice to me?

Alejandro and I make our way to the village talking about anything we feel like. We talk of Spain and royal life and how much both of us want to travel before we have to start ruling.

We reach the markets and for a few minutes we walk in silence, while Alejandro turns to a child for a moment and runs about looking frantically at the many things my country has to offer.

We find one of the many stalls selling chocolate and for once Alejandro is able to teach me something.

Finally we both have to walk back up to the castle for the official banquet to welcome the Spaniards to France.

Alejandro says farewell at the door of his chamber, as I have to rush off to change once again for the banquet.

As my maid Kate fiddles with my hair my grandmother, the dowager queen Marie walks into my room.

"Adriene," she says dismissing my maid with a wave of her hand. "There is someone downstairs waiting for you."

I raise my eyebrows, "Who is it grandmother?"

"The Duke of Saxony would like to sit next to you my dear."

Inwardly I groan: this 'duke' is going to be ancient. "Tell the Duke that I will be down in a moment."

A few moments later I walk down the stairs to see two men standing at the foot of the stairs. One is an old man, sixty, if my perception is correct. His grey hair is tied back in the English style while the buttons on his jacket struggles to keep his stomach in.

Next to him, standing to attention is a young man, about seventeen or eighteen years old; his light blonde hair far shorter than the man standing next to him…

I begin to whisper under my breath, "Please be the duke, please be the duke, please be the duke."

"Princess Adriene, this is the Duke of Saxony." I look up to see who is about to kiss my hand and as the old man lowers his head over my outstretched fingers, I grimace.The next time I look up I see the younger man standing there trying very hard not to laugh.

**Crystal:**

"To my favourite sister.

I was astonished to hear from you. You were just a kid when I left. And now I find you all grown up! It's amazing what time can do, hey.

No, the King, Queen and Crown Princess do not write to me, and that suits me fine.

Freedom is wonderful, Crystal. It's like being in a cage for so long, and finally being able to stretch my wings and soar. But you seem to have outgrown your cage. You sound cramped and uneasy. Palace life not suiting? Maybe you could join me someday.

Life for me is a completely new adventure each day. When I wake up each morning, I wonder what life will bring. I look forward to each new day with eager anticipation. When I was Crown Prince, I used to wake up and wish I were dead. Maybe you know what I mean? But this is wonderful. This is amazing. I can feel the wind in my face, the sun on my arms. I can breathe. I can soar. I can fly.

One day I will alight on your window. I will carry you away on my back. We will soar the heavens together. And we will never fall. Imagine building cloud castles, Crystal! Imagine it!

I will return for you one day. Or maybe you will come and seek me.

Your brother

Daniel."

He sounds so happy. I'm so glad for him. But while I am glad… I am also sorry. I am sorry that he has changed so much. I am sorry that he has no intention of returning.

"Crystal?" I look around. Grandmother walks in. "Would you like to come out with me?" I love Grandmother Marie so much; we are so alike.

"Sure." I drop Daniel's letter onto the desk. "Should I…" I gesture to my wardrobe. Grandmother eyes me critically.

"No, dear…you look perfect… as always."

I sit in the open air carriage, laughing slightly as Grandmother Marie tells me about this Duke that she plans to set up with Adriene. Rich… noble… he sounds perfect… Just not for Adriene. As I let my gaze wander casually through the crowd, something amidst that crowd catches my eye. I peer closer…

"Please stop the carriage." I say firmly. Grandmother Marie looks startled, but she trusts my judgement enough to let it stand.

I alight the carriage gracefully.

"Crystal…dear…are you certain about this?"

"Yes Grandmother…" I trail my fingers over the side of the carriage. The crowd parts to let me through. I smile graciously at them, but my gaze is fixed on one girl in the corner of the square.

She is small and diminutive. Her long brown hair is braided neatly. She clutches a teddy bear, her little elfin face streaked with tears. I kneel down beside her.

"Are you all right?" I ask gently. She looks up at me, her brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I've lost my brother…" She squeaks, trying not to cry.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes! But I don't know how to get there!" At these words, she collapses onto my lap, sobbing. I look at Grandmother.

"Grandmother…" I call. "Drive on without me."

"Child!"

"Remember Mother and Father." I tell her. They too wander around the streets mingling. Grandmother hesitates.

"Alright then. But be back in time for tea. The duke's going to be there."

"I will."

She smiles and presses her fingers to her lips. The carriage drives on.

I turn back to the girl.

"What is your name?"

"Larissa."

"Alright, Larissa, where did you say your brother would be?"

"The river…by the little house"

I smile. I know the river. And there's only one place along it that Larissa could be referring to. There is a hut on its banks that I go to frequently.

"I'll take you there." I offer my hand to her. "Will you come with me, my lady?"

Larissa giggles and clutches my hand.

Over by the stores, I purchase an apron so I won't attract too much attention.

**Adriene:**

I sit at the table using my best manners and trying to make polite conversation with the Duke, Lord Norman, as he tells me to call him. The young man that was standing with him earlier? That would be his squire of no social or economic standing, or so Lord Norman makes such a point of telling me. The young man's name is Nathaniel, and he can't seem to stop laughing as I pretend to listen intently to Lord Norman's accounts of his wheat back in England and how much he despises France.

I take a sip of my wine and would have stared daggers at my Grandmother, but her head is turned to my father.

"Anyway, I tell the men there that I have to speak to a man about a horse," Lord Norman continues and I begin to drift away.

Is this how my life is going to be? A life surrounded by wheat and horses? I want to travel! To see the world! And yet from what it looks like I'll be stuck with this man sitting across from me at the breakfast table every morning.

Why is it so hard to fall in love?

Nathaniel refills my glass and I see his hand, a mess of scratches and burns. "What happened?" I whisper so as not to gain the attention of anyone else.

"Fighting tigers ma'am," he says, from the look on his face I cannot tell if he is joking with me.

Then, finally, it is over and I am free to go to the library and read anything I choose. It isn't until late that I realize that Crystal hadn't been at the banquet

**Crystal: **

I look at the hut. Then I look down at Larissa.

"My brother's in there." She whispers delightedly to me. Then she is off, her little feet flying over the ground, dragging me with her. I laugh, and begin to run. The wind caresses my face, and I breathe in the beautiful smell of the river.

"Lari!" I can see a figure ahead. I slow down, expecting Larissa to release my hand. But she doesn't, so I quicken my pace. She draws to an abrupt halt, then catches the boy in front of me in a huge bear hug, the type I have never gotten.

All this time she has not let go of my hand, and so I am awkwardly hugging her brother with one hand. Then, suddenly, she pulls away, and says to her brother sternly.

"Lady Larissa. Not Lari." I choke back a laugh, trying to catch my breath.

"I am sorry," Her brother says, as solemnly as Larissa. I look down to the ground, overcome by a sudden fit of nerves. I have not spoken to a commoner face to face like this before. "But tell me, fair maiden, who is your rescuer?"

Larissa beams. "This is Anna."

I look up into the bluest pair of eyes I have ever seen.

My gaze tentatively searches his face. He is handsome, of that I am quite sure. He has toffee brown curls that are tousled and windswept. I inch my gaze towards his eyes.

They are two sparking turquoises in his tanned face.

His gaze meets mine.

Time hastily reversed into a black hole.

**Adriene:**

I walk through Crystal's library after having spent a while searching for it, and looked around. I see her desk in a corner and walk up to it. There were several pieces of paper in what I can assume is her hand… and then there is a letter at the top of a pile. A letter from Daniel.

I take it up and read it quickly, almost letting myself think about him…

I place the letter down and sit in the chair. What could have possessed him to write to her? Or her to him, from the sounds of it?

I take out a pen and ink and a piece of parchment.

Dear Daniel, I begin.

How – Without another word I scrunch up the paper and set it down.

I look around the books once again, until I hear the door open. I spin around.

Crystal is standing there looking particularly murderous.

Without a word I rush past her and into the sanctuary of my chambers.

I lie on my bed and simply think about the possibility of my brother and then the door opens and Crystal comes in, takes one look at where she is. She is about to turn around when I ask her to stop.

**Crystal:**

"Please stop." Adriene says softly. It is the fact that the words are a request, not a command, which halts me in my tracks. I pause, facing the door, trying to calm myself. Then I arrange my face into a blank expression and swivel slowly around.

"What. Do. You. Want." I say, through gritted teeth.

"I know it was wrong reading your letter…" She tries to tell me. I cannot let her finish.

"Really? You think!"

"I know. And… I'm sorry."

I will myself not to lose my temper.

"It's all right." I force out. I turn around and start to walk out.

"Wait…" She whispers. "Can we talk?" I turn around, injecting a falsely buoyant tone into my voice.

"Sure. Let's talk!" Reverting to my normal tone, I shake my head. "Why are you trying? You've had fourteen years." "Please… Crystal… just give me a chance." 

I can't believe it. I am nodding.

"I suppose the fact that you've stuffed up for the last fourteen years doesn't mean you have to stuff up for the rest of my life." I admit. I think it's all that time that I've spent with Lari and her brother…that is making me so… soft.

"Yes. Yes!" She sounds so relieved.

"Okay... what do you want to talk about?" I ask her, a skeptical look on my face.

"Well, like where were you at the banquet." The banquet! I forgot!

"I was... out... and I lost...track of the time." It is the truth.

"Lost track of the time?" She repeats.

"Yes…"

"if you say so." She shrugs. I hold up hands in despair.

"I was out with Grandmother Marie... didn't she tell you?" I ask, stalling.

"No she didn't." Adriene has a strange look on her face, but I ignore it.

"And there was a little girl… and she was lost and I helped her find her brother. And that's all."

"Her brother, ay…" Adriene smirks.

Fortunately, I don't blush. I answer composedly.

"Yes. Ethan. He's really nice."

"Ooh…" Adriene can be so immature.

"Look, he's a peasant."

"So?"

"Grandmother Marie would hate me forever if I went out with a peasant."

"You don't have to do what Grandmother says. Just because her life sucked, doesn't mean that she can ruin ours too."

"Adriene!" I am shocked. "Grandmother Marie is a wonderful lady. She's had a tough life."

"I've had a tough life." She says almost smugly. "Do you know what's it's like being caged? 

Caged… Daniel. This pierces me so much, that I reply with more vehemence than usual.

"Do you really know what it's like to be caged? What about all those peasants who are restricted by their social status? How are you going to cope when you're queen?"

"Well maybe that's it, maybe I don't want to be queen!" She says loudly. "I don't want to have people bow and scrape to me. I want to experience life for myself."

"Is that what you think? You can change that. All of that. You have the power to change so many people's lives. Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Well… what would you do if you were in my position?"

I look away, my eyes glazing over dreamily.

"I would get out there while I am still young. I would get to know the people." Unbidden, a picture of Ethan creeps into my mind. "So that if I become queen, then they would know me. I would try to make their life better. I'd do my best for them. Not for me. For them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Own Fairytales... as if. **

**A/N: Thank you to embracing for reviewing. Everyone else... please review?**

**Chapter 3**

**Crystal:**

I can hear the birds chirping merrily through the window. For a moment, I lie there, and then spring up hastily.

Fiona enters.

"Good morning your highness."

"Good morning, Fiona."

I am hurrying to the river again. My apron is thrown hastily over my dress, and my hair is flying in the wind. I slow down as I near the river. I can see a lone figure standing on the riverbank skipping stones while a small figure hurls the stones into the water.

A slow smile spreads across my face.

"Lari!" I call. The figures turn. Larissa begins to run towards me. I run towards her as well. We meet in the middle, and I scoop her up, and swing her around. She giggles madly. Taking her hand, I run towards Ethan.

A delighted smile is spreading across his face.

"Anna!" I start. I had almost forgotten that that was 'my' name.

"Hi Ethan!" I smile.

"Ethan is teaching me to skip stones!" Larissa tells me earnestly. "Can you skip stones, Anna?" I shake my head.

"No. But I can swim." Ethan's eyebrows have shot up into his hairline.

"You can swim?"

"Yes. Can you?"

"No. Perhaps you can teach me… us."

"If you teach me to skip stones." I laugh.

Larissa splashes another stone into the river. She is no longer paying us attention. Ethan bends to pick another stone up, and then resumes our conversation.

"I hate the whole rules and regulations thing. I hate it how nobles are so pretentious." My stomach lurches. "I wish they would stop lying to themselves and us. Even the King and Queen. They are marvellous people, but they don't really know us."

"I hate being cooped up." I say tentatively. "I don't know how they would stand it."

"Yes… that's why I'm so sorry for the two princesses. They're such snobs, that it's sad." I concentrate on throwing the stone as far as I can. Ethan looks pensive for a moment, and then laughs. "But that's why we should be glad that today, we are free." He picks me up easily and swings me around. I laugh wildly.

"Who knows what will happen tomorrow?" I feel a delight coursing through my veins. "But we are all captives in a way."

Ethan puts me down.

"You startle me sometimes, Anna." He looks straight at me, and I can feel his gaze travelling over my face. I look down, not wanting to meet his powerful stare. "You say the most philosophical things… and it's so passionately put." I can't help myself. I look up. I can feel my skin tingle as I meet his gaze.

"What about you? You know so much about nobility, and you despise the very air they breathe." He looks away.

"I don't despise them… how can I? They done so much for me… for us… I just wish they'll let me… us lead our own lives for once." He takes a few steps towards Larissa, who is playing in the shallows. I come to stand next to him.

"It's up to us to lead that life. We can break free."

"They don't let us break free! I mean, look at their children! They arrange marriages; they control lives! How are we supposed to break free from that?"

"We can try. All we can do is try."

**Adriene:**

I spend most of the next day in the main library that is, until someone comes in unannounced and simply begins pulling books off the shelves, reading the last page and then putting them back in roughly the same place.

I put Utopia down on one of the tables and turn a corner to face the library's assailant. "Excuse me-" I would have continued, except that whoever it is doesn't take any notice of me.

I cough, I splutter and still no response, until Nathaniel turns around and asks me if I want something.

I stare at him for a moment and then he sighs. "Not all of us are at your beck and call highness."

I stare at him as he smiles and walks out of the room.

I follow him to the door and am greeted by the Duke. "Highness," he says calmly. "I wish to speak with you."

"Not right now my Lord." I say hurriedly, for some reason I just want to get out. Get away, I would usually go for a ride, but my horse is being used by one of the servants at the moment. She's being groomed.

I walk outside almost at a run and then when I get to the maze I am free to run wild. I sprint through the maze turning through the path I have remembered for so long and come out at the middle. There at the bench once again, it Alej.

I smooth over my dress and look at him. Upon seeing me he leaps up and bows deeply. "Your highness," I curtsy in reply as he comes up to me and tells me that he has something to tell me.

I might have blushed a little, as I ask him what it is.

I sit down on the bench and he sits next to me, not the position for a proposal surely. Then again, maybe things are different in Spain.

"It is about Crystal," he tells me and immediately my hopes are shattered.

"Yes?" I ask him trying to keep my composure; hours of training had prepared me well.

"How do you think she would react if I asked her to marry me?"

I gasp. "You should ask her, not me." And with tears streaming down my face I run through the maze and up the stairs.

I run through the corridor that lead to my chamber and crash into a man who is looking at the garden from a window. Nathaniel.

"What is it?" he asks, almost sounding concerned.

"Oh, nothing," I assure him.

"Well, if it is nothing then you wouldn't be letting your makeup run." He says.

I almost laugh, and then I remember who this is. I stand up. "Your concern is appreciated" and without letting him say anything I walk into my room and allow myself the luxury of flinging myself to my bed and crying.

**Crystal:**

I wave to Ethan and Larissa and run. I whip off the apron, and braid my hair quickly. The stables are just nearby…

I rush down the corridor. I have to get to my room quickly. Why does my room have to be at the other end of the castle? I see a man in the corridor. I gasp, and halt.

"Your highness." It is Nathaniel, the Duke's page, or something.

"Please…" I gulp. "Please call me Crystal." His eyebrows go up.

"Wow. So royals aren't just cold stone and diamond."

I laugh. His sense of humour is something I can appreciate.

"Please don't tell my parents or Grandmother that I was… well… like this."

He laughs.

"Where have you been?"

"Down by the river. You should come with me sometime."

"The river… I didn't know royals went down there."

"I do."

"Yes… I see that now. I'm guessing you weren't down there by yourself?" I blush.

"No."

"Well, at least you're honest."

"Sir…" I can't believe I'm calling him a sir.

"Nathaniel." He can't either.

"May I please go? My room's at the other end of the castle, and I have to avoid Mother and Father and Grandmother."

He laughs yet again.

"Why don't you go to your sister's room? It's just here." I impulsively hug him.

"Thank you! You're a genius!" I call as I dash towards to room.

He looks slightly bemused, but he replies in his traditional way. He laughs.

"I always knew I was something special."

I like that guy. He would make a fantastic brother.

I knock on Adriene's door. I look around. I can see Mother approaching. I knock louder. When I receive no reply, I look furtively at Mother. She hasn't seen me yet. Nathaniel looks at me, his eyes smirking at me.

_Help me._ I mouth. He laughs silently, then nods.

_You owe me. _He walks towards Mother.

"Excuse me, your majesty. I wish to get to the library. Will you show me the way?" I wrench open Adriene's door and whirl inside, shutting the door firmly behind me. I breathe in deeply, trying to calm myself down.

"I am in so much trouble, Adriene. But I am so happy."

"So you've come to gloat?"

"What?" I turn around. Adriene looks… pathetic. There is no other word for it. "Are you… okay?"

"Well, of course I'm not okay, what do you think?"

"Sorry…" I say tentatively. "It was a stupid question." Silence. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

She looks up at me, incredulous.

"You mean you don't know?"

I shake my head.

"No. And I won't either, unless you tell me."

"Alej told me something today." The words come out reluctantly.

"Yes...?"

"Something that he will probably tell you sometime in the next 24 hours."

"Just spit it out." I want to know what would reduce my sister to pulp.

"Like the fact that he is desperately in love with you and wants to marry you." Ah. Alej.

Wait. Alej! "WHAT?" I gasp. "Is this a joke? It's not funny!"

"Crystal. Do I look like I'm joking?"

Fair enough. "Are... you alright? Do you... hate me?"

"Hate you? No. Hate him? Quite possibly." She says with the air of one who is trying to brush something off casually. And failing. "Why did you come in here anyway?"

"Am I in any state to walk down the hallway to my bedroom? I came from the river."

She laughs tearfully. "What were you doing at the river?"

"Nothing." I say innocently. She sniggers, and I decide it is time to change the subject. "I like Nathaniel, though." I bait her.

"Nathaniel?" She frowns.

"Potential husband material." I say casually.

"You mean Duke Norman's page boy?" Her eyes are opened wide. "He is insufferable!"

"Then it's good that I'm the one who likes him, and not you." I try to keep myself from grinning."

Adriene looks down and refuses to look at me.

I start laughing.

"I'm joking! You should have seen your face!"

"Sorry, but no." She smiles.

"You like him!" I exclaim.

"I do not!" She protests, looking out the window as if a cloud is very interesting. I roll my eyes.

"I wish I could stay to help you cope with your romantic dilemmas, but could you please lend me a dress so I can return to my room?"

Adriene 

I throw a dress at random to Crystal and then go back to my wallowing in self pity. But once again, Crystal has won.

Maybe she is right about Nathaniel, maybe my hate for him is some sort of response to my undying love for him.

I leap up and go to look in the mirror. There I am, just as I was a few hours ago.

I stare at myself and then I think about Nathaniel, I have heard the maids say that one would blush when thinking of the one they love. I picture his face in my mind, that arrogant smile, that constant laugh. Nothing. I sigh and go to my desk for no other reason than to find something to do.

The door opens and one of my maids Mary walks in saying that the prince of Spain wishes to have an audience with me in the throne room. I groan as I fix my hair and follow her down the many halls to find out what the prince wants.

Mary leaves us as I walk up to my parent's thrones to see Alej sitting at the foot of the dias. "Your highness," I curtsy as he bows.

"Princess, I wish to apologise for my actions earlier this afternoon, they were rash and unaccounted for."

I look at him, a look of innocence clouding my face. "To what actions are you talking about sire? I know of nothing that could have offended me."

"My feelings about your sister, I mean. I have only known her for a few days and there I was pouring out my infatuations to her sister, I can only hope that you forgive me for my crudeness."

I smile a smile that would have made my grandmother proud, as a princess I must hide all emotion.

"Sire, they are all but forgotten." I smile again and then ask him if there is anything else that he feels that he should consult me over?

The Prince shakes his head and I excuse myself feeling somewhat lighter than when I had gone in.

Again I walk up to my room and shut my door ready to finally sleep.

I didn't sleep for long.

Just as dawn is creeping over the horizon, my grandmother dashes into my room shaking me awake as she screams at me for a crime that I do not understand, let alone commit, "Adriene, what have you done?" she squeals at me as I get my dressing gown from the hanger and ask her to clam down and explain to me what has happened.

Instead she simply throws a piece of paper into my hands and falls to my bed in tears.

_Dear all,_

_I know you will probably think that I'm incredibly selfish, by the time you read this note, but really, I don't care anymore._

_I have gone to look for Daniel. He needs me so much more than any of you ever will, and I need him too._

_He will help me discover the self that I am. The self that I do not know. The self that you choose to ignore._

_And I will help him. He needs help desperately. But why am I telling you? You never cared about him. As far as I am concerned, I am the only family he has. And I have gone to my family._

_Because he needs it._

_I'll be fine._

_Crystal_

I take one look at it and run to the only person I know will help.

"Nathaniel wake up!" I pound on his door in the servants quarters and wait until he emerges. "It's Crystal."

He looks at me with that 'almost concerned' look again and I have to convince myself that I feel nothing.

He takes the letter out of my hands and reads it quickly. He takes me by the hand and leads me down to the stables. "Tell your parents that I will find her and bring her back, but who is Daniel?" he asks as he saddles a horse.

"Our brother," somehow I don't mind telling him this, "He ran away years ago."

Nathaniel nods and then jumps on the horse. "I will be back soon." And he rides off.

He really is a very good rider.

**Crystal:**

As I gallop away I think back to Daniel's latest letter.

_Crystal, _

_You are the only one I can think of who may help me. I don't know what is happening, but someone is trying to get rid of me for good. I can think of so many people who might want to, but I suspect it might be someone who is working for the royal family. I don't know. I'm so confused, Crystal. I need you. I need someone who will care. I'm just so tired. Jake will send this letter, but if you don't come, this may the last letter you ever get from me._

_Daniel._

This is so melodramatic… so typically Daniel. But there is something under the exaggeration… something that is wrong. He is ill… whether it is in the head… or physically… he needs help. The help that my family won't give him. The support that has been absent from his life since he left. And that is why I am going to help him.

The thudding of hooves jolts me out of my musings. I glance behind me. Nathaniel. I can easily lose him, but I pull to a halt. He does the same.

"What do you want?" I ask rudely. His face is tense and anxious, a complete change from his normal expression.

"You must come back, Crystal."

"Why?"

"Crystal, I cannot believe you can be so selfish." His words sting, but I am silent. "What will you achieve from running away? Think of your parents, you have a duty to them. You have a duty to the country. What about your grandmother? You will break her heart. And your sister… what about your sister?"

I am silent. He takes me by the hand.

"Return to the palace with me." He tries to take my reins. I jerk away.

"So this is what you think?" My words are harsh and abrupt. "I have a duty to everybody. I have to return for their sake. My parents don't know me. I love my grandmother… she'll understand. She's always telling me to be strong. My sister hasn't cared. Why should she start now? I have a duty to everyone, yes. But I have a duty that is above all. My duty to myself. And I know if I go with you, I will never forgive myself. This is my chance to find myself. So don't talk to me about duty, sir."

With that I wheel around and gallop away. Nathaniel makes no move to come after me. Instead he stays still, watching after me, as my hair streams out behind me as I chase the wind amongst the trees into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fairytales belong not to us… did that make sense? Chapter 4 

**Adriene:**

Nathaniel came running through the many corridors to stand at attention outside my chamber until a butler announced him.

"Well?" I ask sitting down with my hands on my lap not sure where to put them. With one shake of his head Nathaniel throws down my hopes…well I'm not sure they were hopes…thoughts? I don't know.

"Why didn't she come back?"

Nathaniel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She said that above all, she had a duty to herself."

I admit, the first thing that went through my mind was _Great, now I _have_ to be queen!_ My own mind is my greatest enemy.

"We have to get her back!" I say not really meaning it to be aloud.

"Highness, I'm not sure that is a good idea," Nathaniel cautions me. I turn to look on him with a look that he misinterprets to mean: _how dare you reprimand a princess!_ I mean to say: _Go on. I'm listening._

He looks at me curiously not sure if to go on, so I stand up and walk over to him.

"I'm listening," I tell him as I walk past, taking my cloak out of my cupboard. I don't want to talk about this in my stuffy room.

We walk down to the gardens, and as we walk he tells me of her conviction, her determination, there was no way we would be able to get her back.

"What should I do, Nathaniel? Go on pretending that she isn't here?"

Nathaniel sits down and looks up at me.

"She said that you never took much notice of her, that you didn't understand her."

I sigh. "Well of course she would say that…" I stop.

She's right. She's ALWAYS right. I don't understand her, that day when I talked to her by the river, I didn't understand her then and I still don't however much I want to pretend otherwise.

Without a word to Nathaniel, I turn and walk up to my chamber and fall on my bed staring at the canopy above my head. Why couldn't this be easy?

**Crystal:**

I knock on the door of an inn. A rough, but kind looking old man answers.

"Good evening, sir." I sweep him a curtsey. "But do you know of a Daniel?" Daniel isn't a very common name. The man stares at me. Perhaps I shouldn't have curtseyed. It looks like no one has curtseyed to him in a long, long time. I draw my cloak closer around me, feeling glad for the hood covering my face. The old man calls for his wife, who appears with what seems like a guest list in hand.

"Daniella… Danielle… Daniel. Yes. We have a Daniel." She says.

"May I see him?" I ask politely.

"Certainly."

"Thank you." I fish in my pocket and drop several coins into the old lady's hand as I enter the inn. From their astonished gasps I guess that that was approximately their year's wages.

"Upstairs, the first door on the right, madam." The old man clutches my hand. "Thank you very much." He is so grateful.

I knock on the wooden door.

"Daniel?" I whisper. Then louder – "Daniel?" The door opens. A man stands there. He has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. I am looking at a younger version of my father.

"Daniel." It is not a question; just a statement. He stares at me incredulously.

"Crystal?"

I nod. His face lights up in delight and disbelief.

"You came!"

"I came." I rush towards him and he envelopes me in a great hug. He is so much taller than me now. We pull apart and he invites me into his room.

I look around the cramped enclosed space. Letters litter the floor. I recognise Mother's writing… and Father's writing. But where are my letters? I scan the room, and see a sheaf of papers on a small wooden desk. Those have my writing on them.

"How have you survived, dear brother?" I ask incredulously. His face darkens.

"I haven't." He replies.

**Adriene**

"Where are you going?" I ask, as Nathaniel walks briskly past me.

"Out." He replies bluntly.

"Obviously."

He stops and glares at me. "Not everything we do is your business, _Highness_."

Ouch. "Then you won't mind if I come with you then," I say almost challenging him.

Nathaniel groans, "Fine. But you're not going to like it…"

I roll my eyes, "since when has that been a problem?" I almost see a smile on his face as he leads me to the stables taking out a horse and for the first time in my life nobody rushed to help me. I picked out my horse from among the others and saddled her _myself_ and we rode off towards the river.

"Where are we going?" I call out to Nathaniel easily keeping pace with him.

"The River," he tells me. I groan out loud.

"I noticed that…" I give in. There is no point arguing at the moment.

We reach a small clearing in a forest not far from the river and dismount.

"Adriene," Nathaniel said, "a few things. First, this is only based on a _suspicion_ so I'm not sure if there is anyone here and secondly, if your sister has been meeting this person or people then I doubt she would have given her name or her status, so can we Please not mention that she's a princess or her name? just for now?"

I nod even though I barely understand what he is talking about. He smiles and walks over to the river banks. We stand there for several seconds waiting for whatever or whoever Nathaniel thinks is here, finally a little girl runs into the river and starts to splash what looks to be her brother.

"Larissa! Get back here! Anna's coming in a minute!" the boy cries out and helps his sister back to the shore. Nathaniel nods and says that this is who we're waiting for.

"What is going on?" I ask holding him back as he is about to cross the river.

Nathaniel sighs knowing that I wont let him go until he explains. "Your sister has been seeing these people almost every day for weeks now," he tells me, "I don't know why, all I know is that we need to tell them that she's missing."

I shake my head and follow him across the river.

The boy looks up as we reach them and smiles. "Who are you?" he asks, tying back the young girl's hair.

I would have answered him but Nathaniel takes hold of my arm and holds me back as he answers "I'm Nat, and this is Addy. We're friends of Anna."

"Anna has run away," I tell him slowly waiting to see his reaction. Ethan stood stock-still, an inscrutable expression playing on his face. Larissa tugged on his shirt.

"Ethan? Is Anna okay?" She asked, a worried light in her eyes.

"Yes, of course she's okay, Lari. Don't worry." He turned away from Nathaniel and bent down to speak to his sister.

"We should go now." He said abruptly. "Thank you... for telling us."

He nodded briefly to Nathaniel. They turned and walked off, without once looking back.

Nathaniel and I share a glance before turning around and going back to the horses.

**Crystal:**

"How are you this morning, little sister?" Daniel asks, rather patronisingly. I let it pass.

"I'm fine." I reply. "And yourself?" He shrugs.

"I'm the same as usual."

"And what is that?" I probe.

"I'm fine. Really."

I sigh.

"So tell me. What is with the conspiracy to kill you?" His face darkens.

"Sh… Crystal….Sh…" He motions for me to come closer. "You must come meet Jake.""

oOoOoOoOoOo

"So, where exactly are we going?" I ask Daniel as we walk down the busy streets.

"To meet Jake." He replies brusquely. I open my mouth to comment, then close it again.

Daniel leads me past the crowded streets and through dark winding alleyways.

"Where does Jake live, exactly?" I ask, rather curious.

"I'm not sure. I've never asked." Daniel sounds rather surprised, as though he had not considered that question himself.

"Oh." – is all I can say.

Finally, after ages of walking, Daniel turns to me.

"Er… Daniel? This is a dead end." I look around at the empty cardboard boxes and bottles. Daniel shrugs.

"Jake?" He calls. "I'm here!"

The first warning I have of Jake's arrival is a shadow approaching from behind us. I swing around and see a man… a boy? with a cap, which casts a shadow over his face. He is tall…taller than me… though that isn't hard… and has a strong lean build.

"Danny boy…" He laughs. His voice is rich and lilting and makes me quiver… with dread? Excitement? Longing? Fright?

I don't know.

He lifts up his cap and bows gallantly to me. I freeze as he walks closer. The sunlight is suddenly cast onto his face… and I cannot breath… cannot move.

His grey eyes search mine, and his almost-white-blond hair is perfectly neat and groomed. He leans over, picks up my hand and kisses it.

I blush.

Unconsciously a face creeps into my mind. _Ethan…_ My expression is frozen, and suddenly I just want to disappear.

But why?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own fairytales.**

**Chapter 5**

**Adriene**

Well, Crystal can run away from her 'river-boy' all she liked. I refuse to care. Nathaniel and I make our way back to the castle in complete silence. Not the silence when people cannot or will not talk to each other - which was the silence we had been in before - now it was a more thoughtful silence. A silence I cannot describe and in some way have no wish to describe.

We almost reach the door before my grandmother rushes out flanked by my aunt.

"Adriene!" My grandmother exclaims and then stops. "Are you a stable boy?" she asked Nathaniel, and suddenly I pale. That reminded me of the divisions: I am not supposed to affiliate with … 'scum', as certain members of my family would say.

"He is the Duke's-"

Suddenly my grandmother remembers why she rushed out to see me. "The DUKE!" I nod, silently groaning. "He wants a _private_ audience with you… now!"

I look at her trying to figure out what she is saying and then I turn to Nathaniel, noticing that his face is as pale as mine. "I shall be there presently." I tell my grandmother, "but let me take my horse back to the stables."

My grandmother shakes her head furiously. "No, young lady, he has been waiting since you disappeared this morning and you will see him now!"

"It will only take a few moments Grandmother."

My grandmother scowls at my while my aunt shakes her head. "Five minutes. NO more and I expect you to be in a new gown, that one is ghastly."

I secretly smile before thanking her and taking my horse after Nathaniel.

Nathaniel has already placed his stallion in his stall and sits on the wooden wall waiting for me. I walk in and place my things in their places before turning to him. "Don't look at me like that." I tell him as he smiles sadly.

"What will you say?" he asks me.

I think about it, of coarse there is no question about what this 'meeting' is for, that much I've known since I first met him.

"I have to say yes. You know that."

He nods, slowly. "Well, you must go. You have to change."

I look at him wondering what is going on behind his eyes, but his hair hangs over them and I cannot see through.

I leave the stalls and run to change.

**Crystal:**

"Tell her." Daniel urges Jake. "Tell her what you told me!" Jake frowns, and his handsome face darkens.

"I have been conducting research." He says solemnly. "And I have discovered that there is, indeed, a conspiracy to kill your brother. And it is almost certain, that your parents are at the head of it."

"But why?" I cry out. "Why would Mother and Father do that?"

Jake places his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Daniel is a disgrace to royalty – no offence meant, Daniel." He adds as an afterthought.

"None taken."

"He has refused the crown and broken contact with his family. Wouldn't they want to get rid of him?"

I hang my head.

"Perhaps."

"I'm sorry, Crystal… But that is why we must protect him!"

"But they _are _my family."

"But they _are_ trying to kill your brother!" Jake mimics me. I wince. He grimaces as well. "I'm sorry, Crystal… I don't mean to hurt you… but please. Help me protect your brother. Your family have each other. Your brother has no one. No one but us."

He is right. I have to help Daniel.

"Very well." I say quietly. Somehow, I can't help feeling that I have betrayed my family.

"Thank you, Crystal." Daniel tells me, laying his hand on my other shoulder. I do not reply. How _can_ I?

We walk out into the sunshine together, a hat low over my face to conceal my identity from the public. Past the busy marketplace and into a deserted street. I turn to face Jake.

"How can I help?"

He meets my gaze and places both his hands on my shoulders, pulling me towards him.

"You already are, Crystal… you already are."

Somehow, my gaze is attracted to a figure in the corner of the alley. He is close enough to see me, and I know that he recognises me from his stance. I pull away from Jake.

"Ethan!" I call. But already Ethan is moving away… and because of Jake's firm grip on my arm, I cannot run after him.

**Adriene**

My new dress sweeps after me as I almost run to the main library where the _Duke_ is eagerly awaiting my entrance. He stands when I enter after a hefty push by my aunt.

"Your Highness," he says planting a kiss on my outstretched hand.

"My Lord," I almost wrench my hand from his grasp as we both sit. Or at least I sit, he begins to pace in front of me. "Can I offer you a seat My lord?" I ask politely wanting him to stop, it gives me a headache.

"No no no," he answers as I am forced to watch his sizable stomach wobbled to and fro in front of me. "Your highness, you must know why I am here. I think I have made it obvious over the time I have spent in your intimate company" _Intimate Company? What is this man talking about. I have barely said two words to him since he arrived!_ "I think that you must see this as a positive match, with my land and money France will be well endowed indeed and there will always be left overs for you." He struggles to kneel on the floor at my feet. "Your brother has disappeared," _Wow, I hadn't realised. And my sister as well. _"And that would make you heir to the throne of all of France, I would make a wonderful King and Husband and Father." The Duke has the uncanny ability to actually say capital letters. "A Father to the sons that we will undoubtly procure in the next year. I will make sure that they have the best of carers throughout their formative years."_ What if I want to care for my own children? I know that it isn't particularly normal, but that's not my problem. _"So, I am on my knees in front of you and am asking you for your hand in marriage. Both your grandmother, your aunt and your parents have given their consent. Now it is only left to you."

I swallow my pride, my feelings and my heart and look at the man at my feet. "I consent." I say trying to keep the pain from my voice. The Duke stands up with difficulty and smiles.

"I shall have the arrangements carried out by my manservant immediately."

"You mean Nathaniel?"

"Yes, that would be him. A truly trustworthy servant if ever there was one."

I nod numbly and watch him leave.

I pick up my skirts and run to the rose garden and through the maze to sit on the bench my head in my hands.

"You consented?" a voice says from behind me.

I don't bother to turn around. "Yes." I say my voice cracking.

Nathaniel comes to sit next to me and leans back in the bench almost relaxed. "You'll be a great queen one day."

I don't answer and we sit there for a while in silence.

**Crystal**

"Let go of me!" I hiss venomously at Jake. Never mind that a mere fifteen minutes ago he made my legs tremble and my heart beat at twice its normal speed. Never mind that I am falling for him. This is Ethan – my first actual _friend_. What right has he to stop me from seeing him?

"No." Jake answers calmly. "I will not." I spin to face him.

"Why? He's my _friend_. I have to explain to him!"

Jake looks at me, an inscrutable expression in place on his face.

"No! You will _not _endanger my venture!" Then his tone changes and he lets go of me. "You're in love with the boy."

His words strike me dumb. I look at him, shaking my head.

"No." I say. "I'm not in love with him." But my eyes are betraying me. How could I not have seen it? I, Princess Crystal of France, am in love with Ethan, commoner and nobility-hater. How could I have gotten myself into this predicament?

"You understand." Jake says gravely. "You understand that loving a commoner is not a great plan."

"Yes." I whisper. "Yes, I do."

"Don't hurt him." Jake tells me kindly. "Leave him be. This is the best thing for him."

The best thing for him. Yes. The best thing for him. Leave him be.

"Yes… I won't hurt him." I say. "I won't hurt him." Why would he want to be saddled with a spoilt brat? For that is what I am. I realise it now. I have known no other life than that of a royal child and potential heir to the throne. How could I _ever_ have dreamt that I could be Queen? I know so little of myself, let alone the people of France. Adriene will make a much better queen than I… or will she?

"Come." Jake tells me imperiously. "Come. We must leave this place at once." My head bowed, I follow Jake out of the street. Daniel drops behind and clutches my hand.

"It's okay… it's just a passing fancy."

Oh, if only it were that easy, dear brother.

"Yes. A passing fancy."

"Jake cares for you… he knows best."

Jake cares for me. He knows best. I stop in my tracks.

"I didn't mean to hurt Ethan." I tell Daniel numbly. "I really didn't mean to hurt him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN from drugged-on-chocolate - Okay, I'm the random one that writes Adrienne (A/N slam a revolving door: AND YOU CAN'T REMEMBER THAT YOU SPELT IT WITH ONE 'N' glares) btw….just so you know. Now to tell you the truth I am no historian, time traveller or anything like that so I don't know if they knew the date in Crown Jewels time. I mean, I have NO IDEA if they knew that it was the 26th of January…so I apologise for that.**

**Adriene**

Hours pass withoutt my knowledge simply sitting at that bench in the middle of the maze staring at the ring that dominated my hand.

"What do you think?" I turn to Nathaniel.

"You know what I think." He smiles a half smile, an unreadable smile. But he's right. I know exactly what he thinks about the situation. Basically, his thoughts mirror my own.

The sun begins to set as Nathaniel takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. "You were born to privilege and with that comes certain obligations."

I nod, remembering my grandmother's mantra. "I never expected to give my life to my country."

Nathaniel smiles sadly. "You will be alive at least."

"But oh, what a life." Nathaniel laughs weakly and tells me that he has to go. The Duke will get annoyed if he is late to run his bath. I groan and tell him to run and watch as he turned through the maze having memorized it in the short time he has been here.

I wonder slowly back to the castle and do not sleep that night. I simply go up to Crystal's library and sit at her desk reading all the letters from Daniel and the drafts of the letters to him.

The next morning my aunt and grandmother come in and usher me to the dressmaker to be fitted for my wedding gown.

"Now, you'll want it in Creams and Whites." The dressmaker says looking at me standing on a stool.

"Can't I have it in black?" I ask almost serious.

Grandmother and my Aunt stare at me scandalised while the dressmaker smiles meekly.

The fitting lasts hours, so it is mid afternoon before I am permitted to roam the castle.

The Entrance Hall doors are thrown open as Alej stumbles in a heavy pack on his shoulders and collapses on the floor. A maid runs up to him and pulls the pack off his shoulders.

"Where were you?" I ask him as he sits up.

"I left Monday, I had to find her. Crystal."

"Alej, it is only Tuesday. You have only been gone for a night. To tell you the truth, we did not know you were missing."

He grabbed the hot drink out of the maid's hands and drank it quickly. "No, I have been out for months, in the freezing cold. Looking for her."

I look at him for a minute, thinking that maybe the cold has gone to his mind until he looks at me and I know that he can recognise me as he takes my hand and pulls me to the ground. "I left on the 15th of the month of January. What is the date today?"

I watch him be taken away by a kindly maid with a blanket and have to suppress my laughter. "It is the 16th Alej," I tell him.

**Adriene**

Weddings are harder than they seem. On the actual day you see the bride and groom and they are all smiles, where in the weeks leading up to it they simply want to pull out their hair and scream at the top of their lungs.

I spend days on end sitting at a table telling maids whether I want cream or crème (what the difference is I will never understand) plates for the reception and what I want the members of the wedding party to wear. I have had speeches from my parents, my grandmother and major political parties on what a good deed I am going for my country. Apparently France needs the Duke's land to tell the English that they mean no harm, it helps also that the Duke is half English and has English servants.

One such evening as my maid (_whose name has eluded my…what is it? I can't get to the internet and check..)_ put the finishing touches to my hair for that night's ball, Nathaniel was introduced and walked into my chambers. Nathaniel and I had spent much time in each other's company since the engagement, so this was not unusual. As my fiancé's manservant he would escort me to dinner's and balls while his master was otherwise engaged.

"Thank you (enter maid's name). That will be all." I tell her as she scurries from the room and I am left with Nathaniel.

"Ready?" he asks extending an arm.

"I'm never ready," I tell him solemnly but take the arm anyway as he leads me to the ballroom and courtyard.

"The Duke is entertaining his friend from a county near to his in England."

For the first time that night I smiled. That could mean a night free from the Duke's arm, from his embrace.

Nathaniel caught that smile and squeezed my arm. "You will be fine. The wedding is almost here."

I nod, "I know."

My parents greet me at the bottom of the stairs and bring me over to talk to the Spaniards as Nathaniel is told to leave and go back to the servant's quarters.

My parents do not mean to harm anybody, they are good monarchs and France has prospered under their rule, but sometimes they miss things that maybe they shouldn't, or that maybe should have been stopped.

The Duke beckons me over to where he is standing and talking to an English diplomat and I am forced to bend to his will.

The English diplomat is dull as he speaks of crops and trade which my future husband seems to find absolutely fascinating and as a dutiful wife-to-be, I must now become interested in. I nod and smile and answer with a yes or a no, but that is all I say.

Soon the orchestra begin to play as my fiancé asks me for a dance. I oblige and we whirl around the floor in a sport that would otherwise grasp my immediate attention and enthusiasm. But now? Now I realise something and it is something that will haunt my entire life with the Duke.

I was born to privilege and with that comes certain obligations.

I have a series of partners and listen to mothers and wives comment on how I have turned out, how I dance, how I look. Until I want to stand on one of the thrones that my future-husband admires so much and scream to them that I am a Person. Not a Doll.

Finally I am handed a reprieve from the Duke when he tells me to go and rest, for my eyes look red and swollen. They are not from lack of sleep dear duke, I wish to tell him. But I have not the courage of my brother or sister or Nathaniel.

I spend the night in my chamber reading the letters Daniel wrote. Memorising his handwriting and wishing that I knew where to send one of my own, wishing to hear the voice that has been forced from my memory, or see the face I barely remember. What ever he may have done, he is first and foremost, My Brother.

**Crystal: **

I really don't know how the days have passed since first seeing Ethan. All I know is that I cannot sleep, cannot eat and cannot think for guilt. I should have seen, should have understood that I was leading Ethan on. All that time that I thought we could be friends forever, I was leading him on. How could I have been so cruel?

This morning I am roused from a sleepless sleep by Jake. He shakes me roughly by the shoulders and calls me up. I open my eyes and look at him. For a moment I see a wild excitement in them, then it is gone.

"Crystal!" He murmurs tenderly, quite a contradiction to his earlier actions. "Crystal, you must get up now. We have to flee, your parents have found us." I spring out of bed in an instant.

"Where?" I demand in a tone completely different to my dull, listless tone of late. He looks taken aback, then smiles.

"They could be all around us at the moment – let's _go_, Crystal!" He runs towards the door dragging me with him. I frantically try to keep up, quashing any emotions of excitement that I might have felt when I heard my parents – my dear, beloved parents – were here. They tried to _kill _Daniel, for heavens sake!

Jake drags me out of the door and into the streets. Blinking in the bright morning sunshine, I stumble.

"Come _on_." He clicks his tongue impatiently. "Let's go!" He breaks into a steady jog and I have no problem keeping up with him. We run through the streets until we reach a small house on the outskirts of town.

"Jake…" I ask, confused. "Where are we?"

"This is where I live." He explains. "We have to stay here for a while, in case your parents track us down."

I pause on the front door of the house.

"Come on in!" Jake welcomes me genially. But there is a nervous edge to his voice. I stay put, trying to comprehend a niggling thought at the back of my head. To distract myself I look around. Then I realise.

"Jake…" I begin.

"Yes?" He answers, in a voice tinged with annoyance.

"Where's Daniel?"

**Adriene**

Since my betrothal to the Duke I have spent more and more time out of doors, on my horse, in the garden, almost anywhere. And for the most part I have been able to avoid my grandmother and my aunt who have been attempting to have me sit with the Duke at every possible moment, but if they cannot find me, they cannot manipulate me.

Nathaniel came with me the first day, silently. We rode around the castle grounds and through the countryside, but since then I have not seen him for days. I almost miss his sarcastic ways.

I take _Utopia_ and sit against a tree near the river and it would almost be peaceful, except that with every whisper of the wind I look up scared that it is my grandmother. It never is.

So my life is slowly but surely turning into the one thing that I feared. A cage. I shall become queen with the Duke at my side and Nathaniel at his. France will prosper under his rule, while I shall wither and fade to merely a figurehead. A wife tied to her husband with a ball and chain. Follow him everywhere and simply look pleasing. I would have poetry and laughter in my life, but then again.

_I was born to privilege and with that comes certain obligations._

"Highness?" Someone calls my name from directly behind me and I duck behind a bush pulled my skirts behind me.

Nathaniel comes through the bushes calling my title. "Princess?" Still I don't show my face, I do not know why. Maybe I am ashamed that he should see me like this.

Nathaniel groans and glares at a tree. "Addy?" he calls not as loudly as before. "Addy I know that you're here. I'm afraid you cannot get out of this one, He wants to see you before he has to go fetch his family from the port. He will be gone for a week as his mother does not like to travel. It will only be a short meeting Addy. Please."

I stand up and look at him. "Since when did you call me Addy?"

Nathaniel smiles one of his wicked smiles that have been slowly disappearing lately. "Since I knew that it would make you come out."

I nod, not really wanting to say much else on the subject of how well he knew me. "I must change, my dress is caked in mud."

Nathaniel smiles again. "He will think it is a 'rustic' look. Come on, it will only take a few minutes."

We begin to go towards the castle and as we pass the rose garden I finally ask him something. "Will you be going with Him?"

Nathaniel looks at me again, "You know I have to. I am his servant first and foremost."

I nod and the minute I enter the castle, am swept off to the Duke by my aunt who spends the time muttering over my dress.

I, on the other hand, have different matters at mind. Neither the Duke, nor Nathaniel will be around for a week, part of that is at least heaven sent.

**Crystal: **

Jake looks around nervously.

"Can you come inside first?" He pleads. "It's not safe out here, really." I look around. For one moment, I consider going inside – just to be obliging, but then I decide against it.

"No. Where's Daniel?" I say stubbornly, folding my arms across my chest and refusing to step across the threshold. Forget about not being a brat – this is my _brother_'s welfare we're talking about here!

Jake sighs, a sound so filled of regret that I shiver.

"What?" I ask defensively. He rests his head against the doorframe.

"Princess Crystal," he says in a voice that sends shivers down my spine. "I was hoping we could prolong our friendship a little longer."

I don't understand. I really don't understand.

"What… do you mean?" I ask nervously. Oh, I should have run. Right there and then. Or at least screamed! Oh stupid, foolish me. Stupid, pathetic me.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Jake tells me in that regretful voice again. "But this is completely necessary."

He picks me up around the waist and carries me inside with one hand over my mouth before I even have the chance to scream and struggle.

**Adriene**

"My Darling girl!" The Duke greets me as I walk into the library. I have avoided him these past few weeks to the best of my ability but still he sees me, still he calls me, still he kisses my cheek. "I was afraid I would not see you before you left, and I could not bare that."

I smile forcefully, "An occurrence that would have been such a tragedy."

The Duke smiles broadly, not noticing the edge in my voice. "Fear not young one, I shall be back in a week at the most. Then you shall meet my mother, such a delightful lady. My two sisters Mary and Jane are so looking forward to meeting you."

"And I them my lord."

The Duke smiles, "Good, good. Now promise not to pine for me my dove? Promise to smile and be merry while we are parted?" _Pine? For the Duke? I think that I shall laugh for the first time in weeks._ I nod solemnly and sigh dramatically. The Duke smiles, pleased at my apparent torment. "You shall survive, if in doubt. Dream of me when you sleep." I smile holding back my disgust and follow him down to the entrance hall. There his many servants and bags lie in wait as he descends the marble stairs and kisses my hand before turning his back to me and walking off to the awaiting carriages.

His 20 or so servants follow him each carrying some form of baggage until the hall is empty. Save one.

"I shall see you in a week, maybe less if He sends me ahead to set up his mother's chambers." Nathaniel says to me at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me. I nod fighting back the tears that the Duke thought were for him, how blind can one man be? Nathaniel looks up at me and then smiles. "With us gone you might have some peace before the wedding, that must be a godsend."

I laugh inaudibly and reply that "some are less welcome than others."

"Addy…I-"

"Nathaniel Boy! Come here. I cannot be expected to get into the carriage unaided!"

He rolls his eyes at me as his master's voice bellows through the halls and turns to leave. "Good bye Nat," I saw softly.

He turns around quickly. "One week Addy." And with that, he is gone.

**A/N (s.a.r.d.): Hello everyone! I was just wondering if you could send us a quick line to tell us how you would like the story to turn out? (in a review or something) Because there are some characters we have no idea what to do with - Alej for example. ;) Thanks heaps! Thank you for reviewing as well!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We don't own fairytales.  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Crystal: **

"Jake, what on _earth _are you doing?" I gasped as he finally put me down.

"Are you really as dim as they say, _Your Highness_?" Jake asked me in an icy voice. "Or is it, as still others say, that you are merely a stuck-up prick with her nose too high in the air to notice what is going on around you?"

I cannot say anything, only gape.

"Your _precious _brother is dead." Jake continued, cold eyes boring into me. "_He _was truly stupid. And you, Princess Crystal … you are as good as dead."

He pushed me into a room and slammed the door.

"Blackmail always works, Your Highness. And you are the incentive."

His footsteps receded into the distance, as I lie sprawled on the floor. Straightening up, I can only stare at the wall through the dusky darkness.

How could I have been so terribly stupid?

**Adriene**

Nathaniel was right, that week apart from his Duke was almost a godsend. The hallowed halls of the castle were free from his laugh and weight as he blundered around. I spent hours inside for a change moving between libraries and drawing rooms.

My maid, Kate hurried up to me telling me that the Prince wished a word with me before my betrothed arrived and I grudgingly agreed. Alej's mind had been playing with him since his return from his 'perilous journey' to find my sister. I walked to the main drawing room, when the Duke had asked for my hand come to think of it and sat awaiting the Prince's entrance.

"Your Highness," he entered in all his finery including medals and ceremonial sword.

"Is there some formal procedure that I was not informed about?" I asked as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Not formal ceremony no," he said as his eyes had a glassy feature about them. "Your fiancé arrives tonight correct?" I nodded, "He is bringing his sisters with him is he not?" Again, I nodded. "I have heard many things about the young ladies and wish to make myself known to them. Could you see to it that I am situated next to the elder of them during the evening meal?"

I struggled to keep my face transparent as I smiled, "Would it not be better to ask one of the kitchen maids to do so?"

Alej shook his head, "You are soon to be the mistress of a castle, it is you I should come to."  
I nodded, "Well, Alej, I will see to it-"

From my chair in drawing room I could hear the great doors open outside and stood, "It seems my fiancé has arrived earlier than expected," I said feigning enthusiasm.

Alej nodded and stood to escort me to the great hall.

There he was, the one I had waited for. He smiled softly at me as his master stepped into my line of sight and bowed low. "Princess Dove," The Duke said using his pet name for me that made me wish that I were free to cringe. "May I present to you my mother the Dowager Duchess and my sisters, Lady Mary and Lady Jane."

**Crystal: **

Now, I had options. Firstly, I could sit on the floor of this grimy place, cry and wait until Jake dearest returned. Or … I could attempt to escape. I fingered the worn wooden door. It looked old … possibly due to the fact that it _was _old. Brilliant. I reached into my boot for my dagger. So Jake, who's the stupid one now?

I inserted my dagger's point into the lock and twisted it sharply. The door creaked open. I grinned.

Freedom called.

Once outside, I started running. It might have looked suspicious, but I needed – needed! – to see if Jake had been lying about Daniel. I reached the inn and wrenched open the door.

The innkeeper looked up at me.

"Ay, girlie, where have you been? Your brother's dead!" Points for subtlety … zero. "The guards are in there … apparently he's the Prince!" The innkeeper squinted at me. "Which would make you the Princess."

Ignoring him, I ran upstairs … and straight into a guard.

"No one goes upstairs, girl." He held my arm in an iron grip. "Hang on…" The guard placed a grimy finger under my chin and raised my head up to his.

"Hello Captain Pierre." I squeaked.

**Adriene**

Nathaniel walked up to me before dinner was announced just as Kate finished my hair. I smiled to him while he waited for me to feel like standing. "Lady Jane wishes to sit by your side highness," he said formerly.

"Please Nat," I said tiredly, "You've called me Addy before, do you have to go back to the formalities?"

He laughed quietly as he took my arm, "Well then, Addy," he said leading me down the stairs, "be nice, and polite, and maybe you may be able to sneak away early."

I smiled as we came to the dinning room and Bernard the butler announced me, Nathaniel didn't warrant an announcement. My mother smiled at me, her eyes hiding the sadness that she knew my marriage cost me, while I finally caught a long look at the Dear Duke's sisters. Lady Jane was slightly older than me, her blonde hair reminding me slightly of my aunts and smiled as Alej caught her eye. He used to give my sister that look, he was easily pleased. My father talked with my mother as I took my place at the Duke's right side.

I ate my meal quietly sometimes talking to Jane and Mary, sometimes laughing at a 'joke' my fiancé made other times talking with his mother about the wedding plans.

Nathaniel was called away before the cheese course came out and didn't return for at least fifteen minutes, when he did he held a piece of parchment in his hands and looked as though he had encountered a poltergeist.

"Nathaniel boy, whatever is the matter?" Lady Mary asked as Alej stared at her openly.

"I have a letter here, for the King and Queen," he said somewhat distractedly.

My mother took the letter from him and gasped as she handed it to my father.

My father retained his expression as he excused them both from the table apologising for the intrusion. As they walked past, they asked Nathaniel to follow them and after a minute of quiet deliberation, they asked me to follow as well.

They led us into a library where my father handed me the letter and asked Nathaniel who had given it to him, had he seen the person at all. I wasn't listening, my complete attention was on this note.

_Your Majesties _

_It is my duty to tell you that your son Daniel, who left you some years ago, now lies dead in his rooms while your youngest daughter Crystal struggles to escape my grasp. To have any hope of seeing either one again, I only have one simple request. _

_The Princess Adriene as eldest of your living children will become queen upon your death and her husband be hailed as king, all I ask is that I be that husband._

_Follow this request and your daughter is released to your care, deny it and she follows your son to a cold tomb. _

_Jake_

My mother looked at my face and asked if I knew this 'Jake'. I shook my head and looked to Nathaniel who didn't know him either.

My mother sat down in a chair suddenly and I feared she had fainted before she said that it was like losing Daniel all over again.

I made no noise while Nathaniel rubbed a hand over my eyes.

"What am I to do?" I asked my parents. "If…if marrying this man instead of the Duke will mean that Crystal comes back, then so be it." Nat looked like he was about to say something when my father beat him to it.

"I wont let you be taken by him," he said softly, "we just need to find another way."

"Sire, I could go to the city and try to find him, and the princess."

My father thought about it for a few moments and before he could answer a maid came to the door telling the four of us that Captain Pierre had news for us.

**Crystal:**

I was tired; I was exhausted.

I was triumphant.

As I was led into the room, I watched as each person's jaw dropped.

"Did you rescue her, Captain?" Mother asked.

"No, Your Majesty." The captain replied. "She must have escaped herself."

"Well… thank you, Captain… you may go." Father dismissed him. I stood by myself, swaying slightly on the spot, but meeting each person's astonished gaze.

"How … what … where…" Mother breathed. Father stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over. He strode over to me and grasped me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Where on _earth _have you been young lady?" He boomed. The noise echoed loudly in my ears. Somehow everything suddenly seemed far too bright.

"With Daniel … he said he needed help." I replied aloofly.

"Daniel's … dead." Father told me.

"I know." I said angrily. "I was there – you weren't there for him, were you?" I noticed dimly that Nathaniel was in the room. "What did Jake want anyway?"

"To marry your sister – wait. You know Jake?"

"Daniel introduced us. He said that Jake was his friend." I scoffed. "What a fool we both were to believe that." I pulled away from my father. "So basically I've saved Adriene from a marriage with a fool … and the country and you're still _angry?"_ Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

"Actually…" Adriene spoke up. "I'm marrying the Duke."

"What?" I whirled around, suddenly furious. "How can you _do _this to her?" I asked. "The Duke is _far older _than her, she deserves so much better –" I broke off in a bout of coughs. "I may be a stuck up brat with no concern whatsoever for anyone else …" The room faded in and out of focus. "…but I can tell…"

"She's babbling." The voice came from so far away …

"…when something's not right…" Why is it so dark?

"Catch her!"

Black. Cold dark blackness.

**Adriene**

Nathaniel caught my sister as she collapsed to the ground. He placed her on one of the ornate chairs that I'm not sure people actually sit on.

"Thank you Nathaniel," my mother said as she sat next to my sister. "She has had a hard ordeal, she needs rest." I didn't point out the obvious with that comment as I walked outside and found a maid to take Crystal upstairs while my parents had to go back to the dining room to explain the situation. Nathaniel followed me upstairs as the maid did not bother taking her clothes off and simply laid her in the bed. I thanked the maid and looked at my sister, so deathly pale that it surprised me when I saw her breath. I turned and without a word walked out of the room Nathaniel following me. "Addy!" he called until he came to stand in front of me. "Why did you walk out? What if she wakes up?"

"What am I supposed to do Nat? She hates me because I'm doing what…is right for my kingdom – I'm marrying the right man, while she would have me marry…another."

"Another? Who?"

"You know, as well as I do. And as much as I might _want_ to marry this other, I can't. It isn't possible."

He nodded silently and gave me his arm, "That doesn't mean that, given the chance, you wouldn't, does it?"

"If given the chance, I would. But I'm marrying the _Duke, _his sisters and all. He shall become King and France will prosper."

Nathaniel laughed a hollow laugh as he kissed my hand before walking into the dining room a step behind me.

"How is Crystal?" my mother asked.

"She is sleeping,"

My fiancé snorted…at least I think that was the noise and we continued our meal.

**Crystal: **

"I want to see Adriene." I insisted.

"Yes ma'am." The maid nodded as she disappeared out of the door. The door to the world that I now have no access to. I grimaced as I sat back amongst the pillows, feeling dreadfully uncomfortable.

"Crystal?" Adriene's voice sounded small in the big room.

"Sit." I commanded imperiously. I'm _sick_, why can't I be a _little _domineering? She sat. I observed her. "Why are you doing this?" I asked suddenly. She looked slightly taken aback by my directness, but answered.

"Because I have to."

"No you don't." I disagreed.

"It's for the good of the country!" She exclaimed.

"No it isn't." I told her. "How is having a snobbish Duke as King and a pliant Princess as Queen for the good of the country? He will rule – you will not. I know, Addy. You're not doing this for the good of the country. You're doing this because you're scared." I eyed her. "You're scared."

She was silent. I flopped back in the pillows.

"Will you take me down to the river?" I asked her, reverting back to my younger sibling role. She looked up.

"You are too ill!" Adriene protested.

"No." I snorted. "They only wish to think me ill. I am not."

"I cannot carry you …" She looked uncertainly at me.

"Then call your lover." I told her briskly.

Funny how our roles have been reversed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We don't own fairytales. **

**A/N: (sard) We're SORRY we haven't updated for EVER so long! Life got in the way … **

**Adriene**

I walked from the room scowling, whatever had happened in the city between her and Jake, well I didn't want to know about it, but she didn't have to act like that to me. And to call Nathaniel my _lover!_ Who did she think she was?

Oh right, my sister.

I found Nathaniel sitting in the garden an old book in his hands. "Nat? Could you help me?" he looked up from his task and into my eyes. "My _dearest_ sister wishes to be taken down to the river and I can't stop her, you might be able to and should that fail, she would like you to carry her."

Nathaniel laughed and followed me up to her room. "You called for me miss?"

"Hello Nathaniel," she said. "I wish to go down to the river."

"Well ma'am, don't you think that maybe you should wait until you are a little better? You did collapse earlier."

"Two days ago Nathaniel, now, would you please take me down there?"

Nat and I shared a dubious look, as he obliged asking Crystal to place her arms around his neck as he lifted her thin frame up quite easily. Being sick had turned her slightly gaunt and stretched almost.

"Where are we going ma'am?" Nathaniel asked her as we walked out the kitchen door and down to the river.

"To see a friend of mine," she answered simply.

"Ethan?" I asked smiling slightly as Nathaniel coughed a little.

"You know Ethan?"

"Oh yes," I said softly, "I met him when you disappeared, Nat and I had to go and tell him that his lady-love was missing."

Crystal glared at me somewhat childishly and was stonily silent until we came to the small house.

**Crystal: **

It was revenge or something equally immature, I suppose – and not the slightest bit original! I glared at Adriene as Nathaniel carried me out. Being sick had always made me grumpy … and somehow I didn't want Nathaniel to bring me down to the river anymore.

We had reached the garden.

"Stop here." I ordered. Nathaniel stopped. "Put me down." Nathaniel and Adriene exchanged yet another dubious glance. How _thick _were they? It was obvious to all that they were infatuated with each other. Oh, obvious to all except for themselves, the Duke, Mother, Father, Grandmother … okay, it was only obvious to me.

"Crystal, you're – sick!" Adriene glared at me.

"And you don't know a thing about being sick." I stood up – shakily, yes, but I stood up all the same. "Stay here and do whatever lovers do … hang on, I don't really wish to know … until I get back. Shouldn't take too long."

They looked at each other awkwardly and I smiled to myself and walked – shakily, we've already established that! – away.

The river site seemed deserted, but I could hear splashes from just beyond the trees.

"Larissa?" I called croakily. Suddenly all is silent … and then a little cannonball of energy … and water. "Why on earth are you so wet?"

"I went swimming!" She pulled away and beamed up at me.

"Fully clothed?" I questioned dryly. "But never mind that, Larissa, you've grown!"

She grinned up at me and nodded proudly.

"But Ethan will be _so _glad to see you!" She gushed. I cracked a small smile, doubt rushing over me.

"How have you been, Larissa?" I asked her, stalling a little for time. A twig cracked in the background and a shadow fell on us. I looked up.

"Hello Ethan."

"Anna?" He looked confused for a moment, then replaced his expression with a cold, blank stare. "I haven't seen you in a while."

I stepped out of the darkness of the trees and sat on the riverbank.

"Heck, you look terrible, Anna!" He exclaimed. Anna? Oh!

"Been sick." I coughed. Ethan bit his lip and leant forward to bang me helpfully on the back. "Thanks. How have you been?"

"Oh, alright… the usual, you know." Ethan replied distractedly, sitting down beside me as Larissa jumped back into the river.

We sat there together, silently contemplating … together.

**Adriene**

Nathaniel and I watched silently as they sat together talking, "and she said she didn't want to know what lovers do." Nathaniel muttered making me laugh. He sat down against one of the trees and looked up at me standing. "You are to be married in ten days." He said matter-of-factly.

I nodded, "I know."

"What do you know about being married?" he asked. I sat down next to him and laughed a hollow…emotionless laugh.

"What do you? All I know, is that 10 days from now I shall walk down an aisle and look at the man I must look to for however long I live"

"The Duke."

"Yes, the Duke. Your Master."

Nathaniel nodded keeping a steady eye on Crystal and Ethan. "Do you think he loves her?"

"Ethan?"

He simply nodded and kept looking at them. "I think … there is something in his stance that she didn't think agreed with her. "I'm not sure…he doesn't look at her like…"

"Like what Addy? Or who?"

I looked at him struggle to keep the red from rising to my face. I shook my head muttering that I didn't know what I was talking about and we sat there for a while until it became apparent that she would be talking for a while. Nathaniel asked me if I thought she would need him to take her back, I shook my head, I knew he had a lot of work to do before the wedding and sitting with me…well, it was second or third priority.

**Crystal: **

"Anna…" Ethan said suddenly. I looked up, surprised at the abrupt disruption of our peace. He looked away, as though regretting speaking.

"It's alright." I reassured him, though not entirely sure what for. He smiled as well and nodded.

"Do you think one person can make a difference?" He asked me, not meeting my eyes. I hesitated. My romantic self wanted to say yes, but my logical self was telling me no.

"It…depends." I replied reluctantly. "With the right direction, perhaps."

Ethan looked away and I sensed that I had given him the wrong answer … or the answer that caused most unease.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. "I guess I'm trying too hard to make nothing mean something." Ethan paused. "But when you look around there's so much that should mean something, but nobody cares about."

"You obviously do." I pointed out, a faint smile lingering over my lips. Ethan smiled back.

"Yes, I do." He reached out and took my hand. "I'm going away … out of town for a while. I won't be back for two years. I'll miss you."

"And I you."

He hugged me and I relaxed.

"When will I see you again?" Ethan asked, a worried frown glazing over his forehead.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "My older sister is getting married soon and I'm afraid that they'll take it into their heads to wed me off as well. Though the cases are quite different…" Because Addy's the heir.

"They can't do that!" Ethan exclaimed, obviously shocked. Then, he seemed to remember something and frowned. "They can…" He bit his lip. "Will they wait two years so I can see you again?"

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Neither do I." He replied.

We stared at each other, and I realised that we were both just children – children playing a game.

"I'm fourteen." I whispered. "I don't want to get married."

"I'm sixteen," replied Ethan. "I promise you won't have to."

I smiled, comforted by a promise that couldn't be kept.

"When you come back I'll be sixteen." I mused. "My sister's sixteen."

"I'll be eighteen." Ethan grinned. "Nearly a man."

I laughed.

"That's all you boys ever think of."

"What will you do in the meantime?" Ethan asked, suddenly serious again.

"I'll learn some etiquette … and study so I may become … like my mother." I smiled bitterly. Born with the constraints of a queen, yet not one.

"Don't learn too much etiquette." Ethan told me. "It ruins your charm."

I blushed and stood up.

"I should go."

He nodded, standing up with me. Ethan reached out and hugged me yet again. Then, before I could move, he kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye, my lady."

I turned and walked away.

**Adriene**

People … servants were talking. Or so Nat told me. They wanted to know where Crystal had been, why she was sick…things I didn't that the knowledge or courage to explain to them. It wasn't my story to tell anyway. I stalked the corridors later that night and past one of the drawing rooms to hear whispered voices from within.

"Ma'am,"

"Sir! I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"…That is alright, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh…you didn't frighten me…you could never frighten me." I struggled against my laughter as the Lady Jane smiled demurely. I heard Alej stand and then sit again…then stand and walk over to where the Lady sat.

"I heard from my brother that your affections were held by the younger princess," she said. "It would not be proper for me to … for you to…"

"My affections have not been held by a lady of late…until I saw that some true princesses do not wear a crown."

I had to turn and walk away before my laughter would steal them away from each other. Walking up the stairs I realised that it wasn't too late to see my sister, she might laugh at what I had heard. Knocking on the door as a maid walked me in I looked around the room before realising what was happening in front of me.

My sister stood next to her dresser rifling through garments before finding a plain dress and almost threw it over her head.

"Your Highness! What on earth are you doing!" The maid asked.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to find Jake."

"Jake? But…he held you captive. Why should you want to find him?"

"I want to know why he…why he killed…" she couldn't say it.

"Daniel?"

She looked at me and I saw that I was never going to convince her to stay. She needed to know this and I wouldn't be the one to stop her. "Just be careful." She nodded almost surprised as she walked past me hurriedly. I watched her go.

It was less than a few moments before I went and found Nat and explained the situation to him. He asked me what I was going to do with a vicious smile playing on his face.

"Must you ask?" I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **We don't own fairytales.

**A/N: **We weren't sure whether to finish this here or to continue, but we've already kept you waiting for so long, and we're sorry. Mostly it was s.a.r.d's fault … she apologises. Profusely.

**Chapter 9**

**Crystal: **

It wasn't really hard to find Jake – weeks of experience with Daniel had taught me the local haunts of restless boys. He was sitting at the bar of some grimy old tavern, his back hunched and his eyes bloodshot as I walked over to him.

"Hello, Jake," I said boldly. He jerked a little at my words, and glanced up.

"I didn't know you were so fond of masochism, little princess," he remarked tiredly.

"I would say I didn't know you liked sadism so much, but I'd be lying," I shot back, sitting down next to him. He laughed and coughed, bringing his hand to his mouth, covering his dry, cracked lips.

"Touché …" he rasped, reaching out for the dirty glass of … ale, I presumed. Tipping his head back, he took a long, hearty swig, before looking at me. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?" I shrugged, all thoughts of revenge far from my mind. It's a lot easier to talk about forcing him to bestow epiphanies of me than to actually do it. And to my horror, I could almost swear that I could feel the slightest twinges of sympathy for this man.

The very slightest, of course.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him. "Why did you do it?"

He stared down at me over the glass and I flinched unconsciously, acutely aware of how young I was beside him. How old was he, and how long had he gone without parents? And was this what Daniel would have become?

"Is the answer that I wanted to be king going to be enough for you?" he replied tiredly, and suddenly the rakish dandy from barely days before is gone, and before me is an exhausted man.

"No," I whispered. He smiled.

"Because this is what I've become," he said quietly. "Once upon a time, I might have met you in the palace, maybe even loved you. I might have become friends – true friends – with your brother, and I might have married your sister."

"You were planning on loving me and marrying my sister?" I joked half-heartedly, but his expression never wavers.

"You know how nobility is …" he replied, with a straight face. It suddenly occurred to me that he wasn't just talking about my admittedly lame attempt at breaking the tension. "But it doesn't matter anyway. It all changed and once upon a time remains that – once upon a time."

He stopped, and took my hand. Looking at him, I know I'm looking at my brother's friend and killer; my friend and kidnapper, but all I was seeing was someone lost at sea. The people in the tavern were rowdy around us, but for that split second it seemed that it was possible to save that boy in there.

But instead, Jake pulled away and coughed, long and loud. I pulled out my handkerchief and passed it to him silently, standing up, ready to leave. He smiled briefly, and coughed into it. As he pulled it away, I could see the bright red blood staining the fabric and as a look of horror – no, acceptance – crossed his face. I turned to go.

I had found out nothing I didn't know, but I had learned something I hadn't wanted to.

The universe always settles the score.

Always.

**Adriene**

Crystal returned later that night. I just watched her come in through the servants' doors silently. She refused to speak to anybody, instead walking up to her room almost waiting for something.

"Should someone go and talk to her?" a maid asked me.

I shook my head, "let her be, just for now."

_We'd found her that night, coming out of a tavern one of Daniel's letters had mentioned. I ran up to her holding out her cloak. "Crystal!" She looked at me, "come home. Please."_

_She looked between Nathaniel and I and took her cloak from my arms and wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn't say another word the entire trip back to the castle. Nathaniel was driving and so the silence was suffocating. _

The maids looked at me, wondering whether to take her supper to her now, or to wait. How was I to know? She had spoken to me as much as she had to them. I looked between them and the door she had just left through. Why was it that she go around, moping for people she barely knew, then I would chase after her-looking like some idiot in a nice gown, having no personality worth knowing-and then she would mope around the palace and get angry with everybody. And I would be the one to explain to the servants that no, Her Highness would not be taking tea in the garden, she'd rather sulk in her room like a spoilt child. Then I would have to deal with the servants until she decided to 'confide' in her maid which would mean the entire sorry story would be known to the entire castle by nightfall.

I sat at my dressing table later that night and just looked at my wedding dress. This was it. Exactly one week until my husband and I would be sailing to our honeymoon. I desperately wanted to ask Crystal what had happened, what had he said, why had he…why had he killed Daniel. I was too scared of what she'd say.

**Crystal:**

Late at night, I drew back my curtain and strode out onto the balcony, settling myself down in the easy chair there. A cool breeze flitted across, settling around me like a butterfly perching for rest. I shivered involuntarily and tugged my robe closer around me, drawing my legs up to my chest. Somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted, and I flinched. I could see the lights of the town from up here, and it hurt knowing that somewhere in that distance were guards searching for Jake – a dying man. Wanting to kill a man already condemned to die. I let out a shaky laugh at the irony, and got out of my chair to clutch the balcony railing. Breathing in, I let my arms trail over the edge. It seemed such a crime to be alive when both my brother and his best friend were dead – or nearly dead. Looking down, I could see the faint glimmers of a fountain, and I caught my breath, turning back into my room. I paused for a moment, before slipping on my slippers quickly and running to the door.

No, I was _not _running away again!

It was quiet down by the fountain, and the tall trees around shielded the town from view. Taking off my slippers, I settled down on the edge, and, abandoning all facades of propriety, dipped my feet into the cool water. The wind brushed my face and pulled my hair back, and if I concentrated hard enough, I could almost swear that there was something human about it. I pulled my feet out of the water, and lay back on the edge of the fountain, looking up at the perfectly blank sky. Where had all the stars gone, and when were they going to come out again?

Closing my eyes, I felt the wind leave me, dropping the ends of my hair into the water.

**Adriene **

I could see her from my balcony, lying almost in the fountain. No propriety to speak of, all I could hope in her defence was that my grandmother was already asleep. I told myself over and over, as I was pulling something warm around me, that to go down there and talk to her was foolish. She would either say nothing to me or get angry at me. But I was far too curious to really care.  
I slipped out of the castle and down to the fountain and watched her until she noticed me. "Are you trying to drown yourself?" I asked. She looked at me and glared. I nodded, "I didn't think so." I sat down on the edge and looked at the water. It was so calm, so serene. Even if one were to drop a pebble in it, it wouldn't change for any length of time. It would accept the pebble, then change slightly to accommodate the addition to its depths. Adapted. That was the word I was looking for. It adapted to things. We both had done quite a bit of that during our lives. We adapted to losing Daniel, then, I suppose she must have adapted to finding him. Only to lose him again. It was enough to make someone cynical I suppose. Could anyone have adapted to a betrayal such as the one she had faced? I had never met Jake, and I wanted to see him hanged, what must she feel?  
I didn't know; I was too scared to ask.  
I tore my eyes away from the water and followed her gaze to the stairs. It had been cloudy all day and so I could only see one or two bright shiners. The alchemists would be having a bad night tonight in their towers.  
"Was it just so he could become king?" I finally said. "Was that the only reason?"  
She looked at me for the smallest moment, then nodded. I stood up, left my coat for her, and walked back to the palace.

**Crystal: **

As I watched my sister's retreating back, I pulled my cloak tighter around me, the coat she had left lying limply on the edge of the fountain. Just before she entered the castle door, she turned around to look at me, and it started to rain.

"Coming in?" she called, and I paused a moment to consider. It was time to pull myself together – Adriene would be married in days and on her way to becoming the future queen, and I – what was I to do with myself?

It was time to find out – time to realise I could be more than a brat. In searching for Daniel, I had searched for that last bit of myself, and in his death, I had found it. I could be everything they expected me to be, and more. Playtime was over – the lessons had begun.

"Yes," I replied, my voice raspy from disuse. "I'm coming." Climbing off the edge of the fountain, I walked over to her, watching as the expression on her face changed from schooled indifference to barely perceptible relief.

"Good," she said softly, and I just looked at her. She had cleverly stayed out of the rain, so her hair, though slightly mussed, was still perfect. Her eyes searched mine, looking down at me in concern. She looked the very picture of a queen – but did she have the cold, hard strength to sacrifice her desires for duty?

I suppose we would both find out in days.

"So," I said, wringing my damp hair out vigorously as Adriene pushed the door open and stepped inside. "How's the wedding planning coming along? Have I seen your dress yet?" As she replied, I let my mind wander.

_Once upon a time, a king and queen had three children. The eldest son was handsome and clever and witty – exactly as an heir should be. He became a renegade. The second daughter was beautiful, gentle and skilled with her hands. She married a Duke she did not love and became Queen. The last daughter was wild and proud and stubborn. What became of her? _

We don't know.

Our story isn't over yet.


End file.
